Bonds We Forge: What If?
by smartrobert00
Summary: (STORY ON HIATUS) A series of mini stories where the Bonds We Forge timeline proceeded differently. Have any suggestions? Feel free to let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a spin-off series of Bonds We Forge! Titled Binds We Forge: What if. Where basically, I tackle a few what if scenarios for the series. See what happens if I chose to write the story a different way, or if a certain scenario in the story ended differently!**

**Our first what if is an interesting one.**

**"What if Spike's egg was never lost?" Lots of possibilities eh? Well here's just one of them!**

**These stories will be fairly short chapters, unless I decide to make em longer.**

**Also, if you haven't read the original story. I highly recommend you do! You can easily find it in my stories.**

**Anyways, on with**** the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Drake and the Egg

I was standing in front of my parents graves, crying lightly as I stared at them..

"Mommy... Daddy..." I said, tears still rolling down my cheeks. "W-Why'd you have to go...? You said you wouldn't leave me..." I wiped my tears away. "I...I-I don't have any family, I have nobody..." Slowly, I made my way back to the cave, I didn't know what to do. I was about to curl up into where my parents used to sleep, but...

I saw something as I approached the area. A purple thing, laying in the corner, curiously, I approached it, my eyes widened by it. "It's... An egg... But why's there an egg in here...?" I didn't understand at first, why would there be a random egg lying in our home? Unless... "Am I gonna... Be a big brother? Why didn't mommy and daddy tell me sooner...?" I could feel a smile appearing on my face, it was very small. No, i wasn't alone! Determination on my face, I grabbed my father's traveling satchel and the purple egg, carefully placing it in the satchel. I decided to quickly carve into the wall before I left. This was a pretty big decision...

"Bye mommy... Bye daddy... Sleep well." I carved into the wall. I put the carving tools down. "Mommy, daddy... I promise I'll keep them safe, no matter the cost..." I said before running out of the cave and taking off, not looking back even once.

I looked down at the egg resting in the satchel. "Don't worry, your big brother is gonna take care of you... We'll find a new home together, you and me." I gave the egg a small pat before looking back up and focusing. I didn't know which direction i was going, but hopefully it was somewhere for us to stay.

* * *

About four hours went by, I could feel the egg shivering in the satchel, upon feeling it, it felt cold. "I-I need somewhere to keep it warm..." I flew down to a nearby forest and landed. "Maybe I can make a contained fire..." Thinking quickly, I rushed to make a little fire pit, filling it with flammable stuff like sticks and leaves. Placing the egg in the center, I took a deep breath and blew a small puff of fire onto it. Thankfully, it was enough to light, the egg stopped shivering as soon as the fire started. "There ya go, nice and warm..." I sat in front of the fire and watched the egg closely. Keeping an eye for any subtle movements. Anything at all. I simply waited, and waited, and waited.

Eventually, the fire went out. I gently picked the egg back up and put it back on my satchel. "Okay, time to fly again." I soon took off, keeping a close eye on where i was going.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and my wings were getting tired, but I pressed forward. "Usually mommy or daddy would put me to bed at this time..." I started talking to the egg. "But right now, you're more important... Besides, mommy and daddy... T-They're sleeping right now, so they can't put me to bed..." I told myself. Holding back my tears as I kept flying.

I eventually came across a place I've never seen before. There were tons of weird structures lined up, and there was a sign. However try as I might, i couldn't read the sign very well. Heck, i couldn't even read well to begin with. It was at this point that I started feeling really tired. A wave of exhaustion hit me as my eyes almost immediately started dropping. "No... Stay awake...!" I said to myself. However, try as I might, i couldn't.

I vaguely noticed a pretty large structure a ways away. With the last of my strength, I flew towards it as fast as I could.

Pretty soon, everything went black.

* * *

Slowly, I began to regain consciousness, I opened my eyes and sat up. Immediately, I realized that I wasn't outside, but in something that felt... Really comfy and soft. I looked down to see that I was wrapped up in what appeared to be a blanket, laying in a really big bed. "Huh...?" I muttered. Looking around, i saw my satchel was on a table across from me. And the egg was on a pillow that was sitting on the bedside table.

"Ah, it seems you're awake." I jumped at the sudden voice and snapped my head towards it. Standing in the doorway was a white pony that was way bigger than me, with a long, flowing, rainbow mane, wings, and a horn. She looked pretty concerned for me. "I trust you're well rested?" She asked. I just looked down shyly and nodded a little. She approached my bed and looked me over. "Are you hurting anywhere, young one?" I shook my head in response. "I see, do you mind telling me your name?"

"m-maverick..." I muttered, twiddling my thumbs nervously.

"No need to be so nervous, little one. You're safe now..." I just looked up at her a little. "I'm Princess Celestia, it's nice to meet you..." She briefly turned her attention to the egg. "I assume this egg is part of your family?" She asked. I gave another small nod. "So, why did we find you outside the castle? Don't you have parents?" Celestia inquired. I tensed up and looked down again.

"n...no... t-they're sleeping now..." I said while holding back my tears, but failing. Celestia took notice.

"Oh dear... I'm sorry for bringing that up..." She said, putting a hoof on my back and rubbing it soothingly. "You're still very young, yet you have to deal with such a tragedy... I can't begin to imagine how you must feel..."

"I-I..." I just sat there. After so much flying, the thought of my parents dying never really... Sank in... All I thought about was protecting the egg... However, now that I could finally take a breather, i began to process it... Tears started rolling down my cheeks, and i couldn't help but start crying. I kept using my hands to rub my tears away, but they just kept coming.

Celestia just kept running my back. "Shhh, there there... It's alright young one."

"I-I want my mommy and daddy...!" I said in between sobs.

Celestia pulled me into a hug and rubbed my head, hushing me. "It's alright... Shhh..." I could feel myself beginning to calm down. I calmed down just enough to look up at her, teary eyed, with snot coming out of my nose. Celestia levitated a napkin over and wiped away my tears and snot. "There we are... Feel better now?"

I slowly nodded. "A-A little..."

"Now, why don't we get you something to eat? I'm sure you're starving after flying out all this way..."

Right... I hadn't eaten since I left home... As if on cue, my stomach rumbled and growled, begging for something to eat. "Y-Yeah... My tummy is very angry that he didn't get food yet..." I said, rubbing my stomach.

Celestia chuckled "Well, why don't we fill it up then, hm?" She said, smiling softly at me. Honestly, the thought of food made me really happy.

* * *

After getting some food. Celestia had sat me down and sat right in front of me. She said she wanted to ask me some things.

"So, Maverick... Do you know if there's anyone who can take you in? Anyone at all?" She asked.

I just shook my head. "Uh uh... It's just me and the egg..."

"I see..." Celestia thought for a moment. "Hmm, well, you can always stay here. I'd be more than happy to take care of you." She gave a soft smile.

"Really?!" I asked excitedly. "Y...You'd do that for me?!"

"Of course."

"I...I-I..." I was speechless. I recently lost my parents, and now this pony wants to take care of me. It was kind of hard to decide, but after what I've been through, i didn't wanna ever be alone again... I nodded in response, a smile spreading across my face. "Yes, please take care of me!" I exclaimed. Celestia gave a warm smile and rubbed my head. I responded by giving her a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome..." She replied. I pulled out excitedly and looked up at her.

"Come on! I wanna look around here more and see what is!" Without warning, I started running off. Though Celestia was quick to levitate me up and onto her back.

"Settle down, Maverick. I don't want you getting lost." She said. "Just stay with me." With that, she walked out with me.

I didn't know what life had in store for me now... But hopefully, wherever my parents ended up, they're watching over me... I've decided, I'm going to keep on living, not only for my sibling. But for my parents...

I made a promise to them... And I intend to keep it...

* * *

**And that was the first little chapter for this story! Hopefully you guys like it! And i do intend to do more of this! **

**If you have any suggestions for what i should do, please feel free to tell me! **

**Anyways, if you liked this, feel free to favorite and follow to keep up to date with the story! **

**This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's another one! I'm excited about this next idea...**

**What if Spike was the older brother?**

**I think this could produce some cute ideas, so here we go!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Spike; #1 Big Brother!

It was any other day in the castle of friendship, it was very quiet, and peaceful around. However the sound of a child giggling was breaking the silence.

A green and purple dragon was running around the castle, giggling, And I was chasing after him. "Wooooo!" He exclaimed as he ran.

"Maverick! Slow down! I promised Twilight I'd keep a close eye on you!" I yelled back. Ugh, being an older brother is hard...

Regardless of my protests, the young dragon kept on running, as energetic as ever. "Maveriiiiick!" I exclaimed. "You're just a hatchling! You can't keep running off!" I began to raise my voice in frustration as I chased him. After about a few more minutes of running, I was fed up, I had enough. I took a deep breath and mustered up my voice as I began yelling. "MAVERICK! STOP RUNNING THIS INSTANT!" Honestly, I was the loudest I had ever been. Thankfully, Maverick stopped dead in his tracks, completely frozen. I slowly approached him and turned him around to face me. "Maverick, when I tell you to do something, you NEED to listen to me! I'm your older brother, and right now you're my responsibility!"

"B...But..." He began to speak, but I stopped him.

"No buts! If you get hurt, I won't hear the end of it from Twilight, that's why I need you to do this for me... Please..."

"That's not fair though! I thought you would be cool and let me do what I want!"

"Maverick, why would i let you do whatever you want?! That's a dumb idea to begin with!" I folded my arms.

"Because you're my brother..."

"Just because I'm your brother, doesn't mean I'd let you do anything without getting angry!"

Maverick folded his arms and puffed up his cheeks, giving me an intense pouty face.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good!" I exclaimed, frowning a little. "Now come on, it's time for your lessons." I said, taking Mavericks hand and walking to the library.

"But Spiiiiike! I don't waaannaaaa!" He exclaimed, trying to get away.

"Just because you don't want to, doesn't mean you don't have to..." Maverick kept on whining the whole way to the library, it was honestly giving me a bit of a headache, but I powered through. Twilight trusted me with this, I'm not letting her down!

* * *

I had sat down with Maverick sitting in front of me, I started setting a few things down for him to do. For educational purposes of course.

"Now, tell me what these are Maverick." I said, showing him a few animal pictures.

Maverick sighed and looked at them, he took interest in the tiger first, he pointed at it and exclaimed. "Big kitty!" I fought off the urge to laugh. _I mean... He isn't wrong, but I need to stay persistent..._

"Come on Maverick, you know this..." I said, waiting for him to actually answer.

"...It's a tiger." Maverick answered properly, folding his arms and pouting. "you're no fun..." He said. That kind of hurt my feelings a little. But I need to stay strong...

For everything else, Maverick answered everything properly, though I could tell he was bored out of his mind. "Spiiiiike, this is boriiiiing!"

"Complaining won't change anything." I said, reaching into a box and pulling out a bunch cards for him. I showed him one that had a simple equation on it. "Alright Maverick, what's five plus two?" I asked. I could see Maverick thinking hard about this.

"...seven?"He guessed. I smiled and gave him a nod of approval as I showed him another equation.

"What about 3 plus 7?" I asked. Maverick started counting on his fingers.

"Ten." He answered confidently, smiling proudly to himself. I couldn't help but chuckle and nod.

"Good job Maverick." I said, we went through this process for a bit longer before finally stopping. "You're getting better at this, that's good."

"But it's so boriiiiing..."

I stood up and walked over to him, then I kneeled down to his eye level and put my hands on his shoulders. "Maverick, I thought the same thing when I was your age, but you know what happened? I still did it. Because it's important." He explained. "And since you did so well, why don't we go outside? I think you deserve it." I could see Mavericks eyes light up.

"Really?!" He asked in shock. I nodded and rubbed his head.

"Really really."

He jumped up to his feet and cheered, hopping around in excitement. "Yaaaay!" He exclaimed.

I laughed at the display and took his hand. "Come on, let's go." We both walked off and went outside.

* * *

I was now leading Maverick through town, keeping hold of his hand as we walked around. We passed by Sugar Cube Corner on our walk, and as I expected, Maverick started holding his freehand towards it.

"Spiiiiike, can we go to Sugar Cube Corner pleeeease?"He pleaded.

_Honestly, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. _I was about to say yes, but I mentally slapped myself, realizing that it was too late for Maverick to eat something sugary. I looked to him and shook my head

"No Maverick," I said, reaching into the bag I had brought with me as I pulled out a scroll that Twilight had given me, it was basically Mavericks schedule, what he should and shouldn't do or have at certain times, stuff like that. I unrolled it and began to read it. "According to the schedule that Twilight gave me, it's too late for sweets." I said. Despite it not being that late, I had to follow the schedule.

"But it's not even that late!" Maverick exclaimed. _He's getting smart for a hatchling... _I thought to myself.

"Maverick, no means no." I stated firmly, putting the scroll back. "I'm sorry, but it's what Twilight wrote."

Maverick folded his arms and pouted. Muttering something that I didn't quite catch, though I had a feeling it was him calling me something. "What was that...?" I asked, staring him down slightly a little. That might've been a mistake as Maverick recoiled a small bit.

"N-Nothing..." He said.

_Come on Spike... Don't be so hard on him, he's only a hatchling... _I thought to myself. I looked back over at Maverick and nodded. "Alright... Come on, I know where we can go." I said as I began to lead him elsewhere.

* * *

I eventually stopped at our destination, Carousel Boutique, I smiled to myself as I knocked on the door. Pretty soon, someone answered, it was Rarity. I could feel my heart flutter at the sight of her. "H-Hey Rarity..." I said. She was so beautiful... I felt a brief tug at my hand, causing me to look in that direction for a moment.

"Hey Spike? Is this that "beautiful mistress" you told me about?" My face instantly turned red upon hearing that, I whipped around towards Maverick and looked down at him.

"I-I n-never s-said that!" I yelled, clearly agitated by the comment. _N-Now I see why Twilight said not to tell Maverick things, cause he has a tendency to repeat what he's heard..._

I quickly turned back to Rarity and started apologizing profusely. "I-I'm SO sorry Rarity! I don't know why he said that!"

"No worries darling." She waved a hoof and turned her attention to Maverick. "You must be Maverick, Twilight has told me all about you."

"Are you one of Mama's friends?" He asked, and Rarity nodded in response.

I looked over at him and sighed. "Maverick... I thought you were told to call her Twilight..." I said. I didn't think there was a problem with Maverick calling Twilight 'Mama'. But she had her reservations. Guess she didn't feel that comfortable about it...

"But she takes care of me like a Mama, so she's Mama." He said back.

I gave another sigh and rolled my eyes, before looking back at Rarity. "Anyways, I came by to see if you needed anything Rarity." I said as I saluted to her

"Oh, that's quite alright Spike, I don't need any help at the moment... Besides, I couldn't possibly take up your offer considering you're also watching your little brother. I wouldn't wanna overwork you."

"Oh Rarity, you're too kind..." I said, swooning just a little. Rarity looked behind me and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Umm, Spike? Where's your brother?"

"Oh! He's right-" I turned around and saw that Maverick was gone. "Behind... me..." I immediately started panicking "Oh no, If Twilight finds out I lost Maverick, I'm DEAD!" I exclaimed, I turned back to Rarity quickly. "I'll see you later! Bye!" I said quickly before running off. "Maverick! Where are you?!" I shouted.

* * *

A few minutes passed by and i still running around looking for Maverick, I didn't know WHERE he could be! I kept looking around frantically, before my eyes eventually landed on a tree, I could see Maverick sitting on a branch and smiling. I immediately bolted over. "MAVERICK!" I yelled in anger, Maverick looked down at me and almost immediately started looking fearful, seeming to have noticed just how high up he was. My anger quickly turned into panic as I held my arms out for him. "J-Jump into my arms! I'll catch you!" I yelled.

"B-But it's so far d-down!" He exclaimed, whimpering slightly.

"Trust me!"

Maverick closed his eyes and pushed himself off the tree towards me, screaming as he fell. I jumped backwards and caught him like a ball, hugging him closely as I fell onto my back, I quickly got to my feet and looked him over. "Are you okay?!" I asked frantically. Maverick nodded a little, causing me to sigh in relief. Almost immediately, I went back to being angry. "What. Were. You. THINKING?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT!" I yelled, Maverick suddenly pulled his face into my chest and started crying. I calmed myself down and started rubbing his back. "Hey, Shhh... It's okay..."

"I-I'm sorry!" Maverick exclaimed, crying harder.

"Shhh..." I rocked him back n forth slowly, trying to calm him down. "Everything's okay now, your big brother is here for you..." Though try as I might, I couldn't calm the Maverick down... "I didn't think I'd have to resort to this..." I muttered, digging through the bag I had with one of my hands, looking for something. Thankfully, I found it. Mavericks pacifier... It was green, matching the color of his scales...

_Twilight said to only use it if he REALLY needed calmed down... Guess she wants him to grow out of it... _I thought to myself. I stuck the pacifier into Mavericks mouth and that calmed him down almost immediately, he started suckling on the pacifier, still sniffling every now and then.

"There we go..." I said, smiling softly at Maverick. "Now, let's head back home." I said as I began to walk back to the castle with Maverick, holding him close to me.

* * *

Thankfully Maverick stayed calm throughout the whole trip back, though any attempt i made to take his pacifier out resulted in whining and, in some cases crying...

_As much as Twilight wants him to grow out of it... I don't think he's willing to yet... _I thought to myself.

I started to take Maverick to his bed, but stopped myself. Right, there was one thing i nearly forgot. I started taking Maverick elsewhere, and... Well he knew exactly what was coming. He started squirming around and whining.

"Spike, nooooo!" He exclaimed.

"Maverick, you need to cooperate with me here..." I told him.

"But I'm a big dragon!"

"Says the dragon with the pacifier in his mouth..." I countered, smirking slightly.

"That's different!"

"Oh so you want to wake up in wet sheets then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Maverick looked down and blushed.

"...no..." He said.

"Thought so." I took him to the bathroom and set him onto the floor, then i grabbed a diaper out from a cabinet.

_Okay Spike... Just as Twilight taught you... _I thought to myself. Blushing slightly upon remembering just how Twilight taught me to put a diaper on Maverick...

**_"Twilight, do you REALLY have to put it on ME?!"_**

**_"Maverick is asleep, so i can't use him to show you... It'll only be to teach you, and you won't be in it for very long... You DO wanna learn to take care of him, don't you?"_**

**_"Y-Yes, but! Ugh... Fine..."_**

Ugh, i still shudder just thinking about that... Regardless, I went and got everything i needed.

Since Maverick was still young, he couldn't exactly... Stay dry at night... And he was always really embarrassed by it, and really hated having to wear diapers again, even if it was only at night.

The process was... Long to say the least, Maverick was constantly squirming and whining about how he didn't wanna wear it. But I persisted, eventually getting the diaper on him. His face was incredibly red, which was pretty cute...

I then finally took Maverick to his bed and laid him in it, tucking him in slowly. "Need anything else?" I asked. Maverick just shook his head, he was already looking really tired. "Okay, but if you need anything, just come find me..." With that, I shut his lights off and turned his nightlight on, before slowly heading out and shutting his door. I slowly tiptoed away, letting out a sigh as he went to his own room. "Geez... I never knew how hard taking care of a hatchling was..." I muttered to myself.

_Although... I wouldn't hate doing it again..._ I thought.

I flopped onto my bed in exhaustion, hoping to get some sleep, I slowly shut my eyes, only a few minutes passed, and before i could even attempt to fall asleep fully, I felt a little hand tugging on my tail. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my tail to see Maverick, he looked scared.

"Spike? Can i sleep with you please?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Alright... But why?" I asked. Maverick shifted a little and frowned.

"I...I'm scared... I don't wanna be alone..." He said in a meek voice.

"But you said earlier you didn't need anything..."

"I...I wanted you to think i was a big dragon..."

"Maverick... If you wanted to be with me tonight, you should've just said something... I won't think any less of you regardless..." I said to him, rubbing his head a little. Maverick nodded and slowly crawled into my bed with me, he snuggled in close and said.

"Goodnight, Spike..."

I smiled and hugged him close to me. "Goodnight, Maverick..." With that, we both shut our eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**And that was this chapter! Thank you guys for reading!**

**I honestly enjoyed writing this one, so i hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

**That's pretty much it for the authors notes.**

**This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! How exciting! And today's what if story is...**

**"What if Maverick behaved like the other dragons?"**

**This idea just came to me while I was trying to rest, but I think it's a good one. I also decided to put a different twist on this chapter.**

**I figured, since this is all non-canon to the original story, I'd go all out. So in this particular story. I've made Maverick gay! But for who? Well, you'll see.**

**Without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Deep Dark Secret

I was currently at The Dragon Migration, doing a belching contest with the other dragons. So far, I was winning.

"Alright Maverick, let's see ya beat this!" A red dragon exclaimed as he let out a loud belch.

"Pff- Puh-LEASE Garble! I can do WAY better than that!" I exclaimed, I took a deep breath and let out a burp that left all the other dragons speechless, Garble was laughing hysterically.

"Alright man, you win!" He exclaimed, putting an arm around me. "I wasn't too sure about ya in the beginning, but you've really become one of us! I'm impressed!"

"Heh, glad I didn't disappoint." I said in response, smirking lightly. Garble bumped my chest with the back of his hand and smirked right back as he said.

"Hey, race ya to the lava pits."

"Oh you are ON!" I exclaimed as we both ran, racing past several other dragons, Garble was the first to reach it as he jumped and did a cannonball. I followed soon after.

He and i both emerged from the lava and spat some out of our mouths. "Hah! You're definitely the slowest out of all of us!"

"Come on, i let you win, because I know just how fragile your ego is!" I exclaimed jokingly, thwacking his head.

"Tch, yeah right!" We both laughed and chilled in the lava pits for a bit.

"Maverick?" I heard a familiar voice call out, I looked up and saw my dad; Jack, staring at me.

"Yeah dad?" I asked, floating on my back and relaxing. "Whatever it is, make it quick, I'm a bit preoccupied." I said.

"Uh-huh... Your mother and i need to speak to you about something." He said with a serious expression.

"...What, did I do something wrong?" I asked, wouldn't be the first time honestly...

"Just come on." He said, turning and walking away. I sighed and flew out of the lava pit.

"Sorry, can't really say no to my parents, though believe me, I've tried." I said, following after my dad. I found both my parents laying next to each other as I approached. "So what did you guys need?" I asked a bit rudely, based on my tone of voice, I didn't care too much.

"Maverick, please take this seriously for just a moment?" My mom; Rebecca, asked me.

"Well, considering you guys won't leave me alone despite being a freaking TEENAGER! Can you blame me?!" I yelled a little, noticably angry. "Tch, it probably wasn't important." I said, about to walk away.

"Maverick, you have a brother!" My dad exclaimed, causing me to stop in my tracks and turn around.

"...what...?" I asked in disbelief.

"We heard other dragons talking about a purple and green dragon who visited during one of the migrations." He explain

"We think we know where you can find him too..." My mom continued.

"Okay, lemme stop ya there." I said. "You expect me to care about this? I have a brother, whoop de freaking doo."

"Maverick! You should care!" My dad scolded me lightly. "This is one of your last blood relatives!"

"So? My parents already died, why should I go see this other relative?"

"Because it'll be good for you!" My mom said, raising an eyebrow.

"In what way?!"

"Maybe it'll clean up this attitude you're giving us!" My dad yelled, stomping one of his feet on the ground. "Maverick, you are GOING to see your brother, whether you like it or not."

"How do you even know it's my brother?!" I asked, folding my arms.

"Son, when was the last time you saw a dragon who was purple and green?!" My dad countered. "You're the only dragon i know who's even close to the color scheme! Besides, we already knew that you had a brother, we just waited to tell you."

"Wait, you HID this from me intentionally?! You-"

"Maverick!" My mom yelled at me, causing me to shut me mouth. "I know you're probably mad at us for hiding this, but we did it to ensure that you didn't do anything rash like go out on your own! We figured now was a good time to tell you since you've gotten old enough to go out on your own!"

"Fine..." I said with a sigh, rolling my eyes. "Just tell me where to go."

"Your father and I believe he's in Ponyville, since the dragons also mentioned that this dragon was from there..." My mom said.

"Wait, Ponyville?! Eugh, no thanks!"

"Maverick, it's worth a look! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"But I don't wanna be surrounded by ponies! Their friendship makes me sick to my stomach!"

"Maverick, if you don't go, then we'll make you stay in our cave again." My dad said, staring at me in disapproval.

"Ugh... Fine... When we're ready to leave, I'll fly there..." I said, folding my arms. "Now if you'll excuse me." I flew back to the lava pit and dove in. "WOOOO!" I yelled as i went in head first. Garble was still there actually.

"So...?" Garble tried inquiring on what we spoke about.

"What?"

"Did you get in trouble for something?"

"Nah, it was something family related..."

"That's a bit disappointing."

"What, you WANT me to be in trouble?"

"I mean, it's more fun that way!" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah..." I folded my arms and sighed a little...

"Hey, you alright? Something else seems to be bothering you." Garble inquired.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually ask if i was feeling fine, you gettin' soft?" I asked, smirking a little.

"Shut up! I'm only asking because it's you!" He yelled, looking away and folding his arms. "We've become really good friends, so I figured I'd ask!"

"Wait, friends? Don't tell me the ponies are getting to ya." I laughed again. Garble responded with a hard punch to my shoulder. "Ow! Easy! I'm just messin' with ya!"

"Yeah, okay..."

"Anyways... I'm just thinking I guess... My parents had told me that I apparently have a brother somewhere. So I'm gonna have to start flying to look for him. But like... I don't really care..." I muttered the last part. Unfortunately, Garble caught what i said and punched me in the shoulder again.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Look, I may be tough, but even i still care about my family. You should too..." Garble said in a serious tone. It almost felt like a scolding...

"But, having a sibling sounds like a pain..."

"Trust me, it's not. I have a sister and we get along pretty well."

"But that's different, you have a sister, and I have a brother..." I said, sighing a little.

"Maverick, that doesn't mean anything, it's still family..."

"So you're saying I should go meet my brother?"

"Yeah, I think you should."

"I've never been anywhere outside the Dragonlands before though..."

"So? That isn't gonna stop you."

I sighed in defeat and folded my arms. "Since when do you give advice? Didn't think you cared enough to." I asked.

"Like i said, it's only because it's you." He replied.

"Make sure the others don't catch ya saying that! They might start teasing us about _liking_ each other!" I joked, laughing slightly, though Garble just seemed kind of flustered by that surprisingly, and if one weren't paying attention, they wouldn't be able to see the slight blush on his face, though i chose not to mention it.

"A-Anyways!" He exclaimed, quickly changing the subject from that. "I think you should go meet your brother! You need to! Before i punch you in the face!"

"A-Alright! Alright! I'll go!" I yelled back, mainly because he was grabbing my shoulders tightly and shaking me as he spoke.

"Good!" He let me go and folded his arms.

"Why are you so adamant about me meeting my brother?"

"I just am!"

"I'll never get you sometimes, man... One minute you don't care at all, the next you care too much."

We both stayed relatively silent for the rest of the time we hung out, talking about stuff occasionally. After awhile we got out of the lava pit and went to hang out somewhere else until night came. I went off to my own spot and got ready go sleep. As I laid down, I began to think about what my brother might be like.

_Maybe he's been terrorizing the ponies in Ponyville, that'd be pretty entertaining. _I thought to myself.

Eventually I fell asleep after awhile.

* * *

The next morning, I wasted no time and took off go Ponyville, I'm sure my parents won't mind me leaving so suddenly. After an hour I landed in front of a station and looked around, I saw a pony waiting for the train a ways away.

_Might as well ask... Even though it's a pony... _I rolled my eyes and approached them. The pony noticed me quickly and shifted nervously.

"Hey! Which direction is Ponyville?!" I shouted rudely. The pony looked at me with fear and shakily pointed a hoof in the direction. Without saying anything, I took off yet again, smirking a little as I left.

_Guess that's something i can look forward to..._

* * *

After a very long flight, I landed at Ponyville, it was mid day right now, so many ponies were out and about. Rolling my eyes, I walked around looking for my sibling, several ponies seemed scared of me, causing me to smirk slightly. At least none of them will bother me...

"Now, where to star-" I was cut off as something knocking me to the ground, it was almost in an instant as I was face to face with a rainbow maned pony. She looked very suspicious.

"Alright buster! Who are you and what are you doing here?!" She yelled in my face.

"Ugh, get off of me!" I yelled back, shoving her off as I sat up. "What the heck was that for?!" It didn't take long for me to see that there were 5 other ponies standing in front of me. "And why are all you ponies staring at me like that?! I don't have time for this!" I exclaimed, folding my arms in annoyance.

"Hmph, how rude...!" A purple maned pony said, seemingly offended by my tone.

"As if i care what you think." I said to her.

One of the ponies; a lavender one with both a horn and wings, approached. Her expression calming, yet serious. "I'll just cut to the chase, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Dragonlands with all the other dragons?"

"Normally, yes. This... Pony town isn't exactly my scene. However, I have my reasons for coming here."

"Which are?"

"I've been told I have a relative who lives here, so I came to find em. You happen to see a purple and green dragon around here?" I asked. To my surprise, the lavender pony looked kind of shocked.

"Are you... Talking about Spike?" She asked in surprise.

"Judging by that reaction, you know him. So Spike's his name, eh?"

"Yes, but... How do you know about him?"

"Did you not hear a word i just said? I was told about him. My parents apparently knew of his existence, so I came to see if it was true. And lo and behold, it is. Now if you know him, can you take me to him?" I asked rudely, my patience growing thin. I didn't have all day...

"Do you happen to have any proof that you're his brother?" She asked suspiciously.

I groaned "What, did you wanna do a DNA test?! Besides, how many dragons with colors similar to mine do you know?!"

"Um, I'd say he has a point Twi, though I reckon he could lighten up with that tone of his." An orange pony spoke up in a country accent.

"Now that we're on the same page. Can I meet him?" They all just sort of stared at me, I groaned a little and rolled my eyes. "Please?" I asked as politely as I could.

The lavender pony sighed and gave a nod. "Spike." She called out. A purple and green dragon poked his head out from behind her. I was kind of taken aback

_He looks kind of like my birth mother... _I thought to myself, though I almost immediately toughened up a bit and looked down. "So, you're Spike?" I asked.

"Umm... Yes? What's your name?" He asked. Seemingly wary of me.

"The name's Maverick... Just so we can get introductions out of the way. Why don't you six just say your names already?"

The lavender pony simply gave a nod and started introducing everyone. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie."

"Good, now that that's out of the way, I'm not really sure what else to do."

I looked at Spike and noticed his expression wasn't changing, he was staring at me in disbelief. He waved his hand to the others, indicating he wanted to speak privately with them, they all huddled together and started talking. Though i could still clearly hear them...

"Twilight, there's no way this dragon is related to me... He's too mean..." Spike said.

"Spike, just because he's mean, doesn't mean there isn't a chance he's related. It's just the different environments that you two grew up in. You grew up surrounded by ponies, while Maverick grew up around dragons..." Twilight replied

"But how can we prove it?!"

"Well, he DID suggest a DNA test..." Rarity spoke up. "I suppose that'd be the most accurate way to figure it out."

Spike groaned audibly "But... I don't want_ him_ to be my brother...!" He said.

"Spike, you don't know any family related by blood, if Maverick is who he says he is, then this is huge. Aren't you at least curious?" Twilight asked.

"Well, yeah I am. But if he's gonna constantly act like that, then I'd rather live not knowing..."

"I get it..." I spoke up, their heads snapping towards me. "You just don't trust me, and i don't blame ya. I never wanted to come in the first place... However, since I'm here, I'd like to see this through to the end... I'd like to determine whether or not I'm your brother... If I am, then fine. If I'm not, then good riddance."

Spike thought hard about this, but he eventually sighed and gave a nod. "Alright... We'll do it." He said.

"Alright, let's go." I said. Everyone else started walking off, I slowly followed behind them.

* * *

After a few hours, the results came back, to everyone's surprise, they were positive, meaning that Spike and I were indeed related.

"Nonononono, this can't be right..." Spike muttered in a panic, looking at the tests in disbelief.

"'fraid it is, you and I are brothers. We're bound by blood, nothing can change that now." I said. "Anyways, since you're my brother, I'm gonna be stayin' for awhile. Any place I can crash at?" I asked. Twilight reluctantly nodded.

"You can stay at the castle... I'm sure we have an extra guest room for you." She offered. I nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright then, guess I'm settling in Ponyville..." I screamed internally at what I had just said. Unfortunately, since Spike is my brother, I HAVE to stay here for awhile... I really didn't wanna be around ponies, but I had no choice... "Lead the way."

Twilight gave a nod as she lead me to the castle, Spike was trailing behind, muttering to himself as we walked.

* * *

After showing Maverick to his room, Twilight went back to Spike, who was still in denial.

"T-Twilight! This can't be true! Maybe the results were wrong!" He exclaimed, pacing back n forth. "I mean, there's no way someone like... Him... Can be related to me!" He twiddled his thumbs as he paced around. "...R-Right?" He asked.

"Spike, I know you're... Less than ecstatic about this, but give him a chance... You haven't even talked to him much."

"Twilight! Please don't make spend time with him!" He exclaimed.

"Just try, please..."

Spike sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine... I'll give him a chance..." He said before walking off to find his brother.

* * *

I was sitting on the bed in my room, despite being in a place full of ponies, the beds felt pretty comfortable. Well, it was better than a cave floor anyways. I heard a knock on the door, causing me to look over. The door opened as Spike poked his head in.

"Maverick?" He called out.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Um... Well... D-Do you... Wanna do something?" He asked, fidgeting slightly.

"Like what? A belching contest? I'll have you know I'm the CHAMP at that." I said, smiling proudly. Spike looked kind of disgusted though.

"N-No... I was thinking maybe we could get to know each other..."

I just nodded slightly and waited for him to start.

"Well... Um, what do you like to do for fun...?"

"Well back home I'd hang out with the other dragons. Belching contests, diving into lava pits. The usual..."

"Um, don't take this the wrong way, I'm just curious... Do you have any... Friends?" Spike asked reluctantly. That was a bit out of nowhere...

"Well, there are tons of dragons that i hang with. Though if you wanna get technical, there's only one dragon that I guess you could consider my 'friend'... We are pretty close." I explained. "He actually was the one who really urged me to come find you..."

"Really?" Spike asked in surprise. "Huh..."

"Anyways, what about you?"

"Well, i like to read comic books, take naps, walk around Ponyville, anything really." Spike listed a few things off.

"Ooohhh, I see..." I muttered, raising an eyebrow. "So you're like... A pony dragon, you care about _friendship_, and _kindness_." I said in annoyance, rolling my eyes. "That's pretty stupid if you ask me, you're a DRAGON, and you care about friendship!" I exclaimed laughing slightly. "Unless you're actually kidding about all that and you actually torment all these ponies! That'd be RICH!"

Spike looked really hurt by my comments. "I-I..."

"Did I hurt your feelings? Well too bad." I said, smirking slightly. "Come see me when you decide to be a REAL dragon!" I laid on my bed and kicked my feet up, looking at the ceiling. "Tch, a dragon who likes friendship, how dumb..." I muttered. Spike slowly left my room, once he left I could hear him running off. I soon shut my eyes for a brief nap.

* * *

I didn't how long it had been, but I was awoken from my nap by my door swinging open. I shot up and looked to see Twilight standing in the doorway, she looked pretty peeved.

"Can I help you?" I asked in annoyance. She approached me and started talking.

"What exactly did you say to Spike...?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at me.

"Eh, nothing really..." I said, I started to lay back down, but Twilight levitated me off the bed and dropped me onto the floor. "Woah! What was that for?!"

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Him." She repeated herself.

"Tch, if you MUST know, I only told him what i thought." Twilight just waited for me to start talking. "I said that it was stupid that he was a dragon who actually cared about friendship, it's pretty dumb if you ask me. Dragons are supposed to fend for themselves. No exceptions " I said.

Twilight took a deep breath and started talking calmly. "I expect you to apologize to Spike, he's devastated about what you told him..."

"Big whoop, I'm sure other dragons would've said the same..." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But you're not just another dragon... You're his _brother_. His own family. And it really hurt him when his own family told him that...!" She raised her voice.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Alright, she did have a point. "Fine, where is he?" I asked.

"He's in his room..."

I slowly got up and left to find Spike.

* * *

Once I found his room, which took longer than it should have, I peeked in and saw Spike curled up in his bed, I slowly approached him and poked him lightly. He didn't respond.

"Um, Spike?" I called out. Spike looked at me briefly before turning away. "...uhh, so..." I began, rubbing my arm nervously. "I'm...I'm s...s...sorry for... W-What I said..." I apologized, trying my hardest to sound as sincere as I could. "I wasn't thinking, and I apologize..."

He slowly looked back at me. "Y-You mean it...?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, I do..." I said. Spike slowly got up and nodded, then he did something i didn't expect. He hugged me.

"I forgive you." He said.

"Um... Yeah, thanks..." He eventually pulled out. "So um, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, we could get to know each other better..." Spike suggested.

"Okay... Umm, ask me anything, I guess..." I said, rubbing my arm awkwardly.

"Um... Do you have any hobbies...?" He asked.

"Hobbies...? Not really...I mainly hung out with dragons a lot, and I did a lot of belching contests, tail wrestling, and just relaxing in the lava pits... I mainly relaxed in the lava pits with my closest... Acquaintance, he's a pretty cool dude though." I said.

"Well, what's he like?"

"Well, I can never get a proper read on him, but he does care about me in some capacity... He's also pretty strong, and pretty funny..." For some reason my face started to heat up and turn red when I talked about him, unfortunately, Spike took notice and gave a look of confusion.

"Maverick? You alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

"So... What's his name?"

"Garble." The moment I said his name, Spike laughed.

"Okay, i know you're joking! What's his name really?" He asked again.

"I'm not joking... From the sounds of it, you already met him."

"...Are we talking about the same dragon? Because the Garble I met was nothing but a jerk..."

"Red scales, always sounds like a punk?" I described Garble a small bit, Spike's face immediately went pale.

"Y...You're friends with... Garble?!" He exclaimed in shock. "No wonder you acted the way you did! He influenced you!"

"Spike, from the sounds of it, you had a bad experience... I know Garble can be rough around the edges, but he's pretty cool once ya get to know him..."

"And you said he cared about you?! That's gotta be a lie!"

"But he's actually a really chill dude!"

Spike slowly closed his eyes as he put two and two together. "Wait a second... Defending Garble, saying he cares about you, your face turning red..." He slowly looked at me, his eyes wide with shock. "No... Don't tell me..." He muttered.

"What?"

"You... Like him... And i mean, LIKE him, don't you?" He asked, smirking a little, it was obvious that he was just trying to mess around, but... My face instantly flared up.

"W-What?! I do NOT! He and I are just close!"

"The big giveaway is the fact you blushed whenever you talked about him." He pointed out.

I growled in annoyance. "Spike, that's ridiculous! Why would I like a dragon that's MY gender?!"

"Mavericks got a cruuuush!~" He exclaimed in a sing-songy tone. He seemed to be having fun with this.

"Spike, I'm serious!"

"Yeah, serious about liking Garble!"

I growled in annoyance "Fine!" I yelled. "I like him okay?! In fact, I always think about him! Happy?!" I folded my arms and growled... Then what I just admitted had finally set in, my face turned even redder.

Spike was taking a minute to process this, which I wasn't surprised, he just found out that his own brother liked another male dragon. "Maverick... I..." Was all he could say. He was speechless.

"You gonna say something or what?!"

"I didn't actually think you..."

"What, were you just teasing then?!"

Spike laughed nervously. "Maybe a little... But you actually like him...?"

It didn't take long for what I had just told him to set in, and the fact I didn't really need to confess if he was teasing.

"Wait, you ACTUALLY like GARBLE?!" Spike yelled in shock. "But he's nothing but a big jerk!"

I growled and gritted my teeth. "Don't call him a jerk..."

"But it's true! When I met him he kept picking on me!"

"Well, I wouldn't blame him..." I muttered to myself. "Anyways, I don't want you calling him a jerk! Ever! I'm your older brother and you WILL listen!"

"Fine, i can think of other things to call him anyways..."

"Do not call him ANYTHING or I swear..."

"You really do like him, don't you...?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, i do..."

"B-But... You two are the same gender... Why do you...?"

"Spike, there's a lot you still don't know about the world..."

It was easy to tell based on his expression that Spike was not happy to hear about my... Crush. "Regardless of what I don't know, I don't think you should like him! He's just... Mean!"

"You wouldn't understand my reasons for it."

"I don't care about your reasons! The fact it's HIM is enough for me to not want this!"

"You aren't my parent, you can't tell me who I can and can't see!"

Spike huffed and folded his arms. He knew I was right, but I guess he didn't wanna accept it.

"I'm going out for a bit..." I said before walking away and heading outside, then i spread my wings and flew off on my own.

* * *

I was flying over Ponyville, wanting to get away from all these ponies, I wish I had another dragon to talk to, one that wasn't Spike... I started to drift off into my own thoughts as I flew. Spike knew about my crush now... I never told anyone up to that point, not even my parents. But it was kind of relieving to admit it to someone.

I sighed a little and kept on flying. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going. I was just flying with the wind. Going wherever. However that may have been a bad idea, as I suddenly collided with somebody. "CRAP!" I exclaimed in shock as we both twirled down to the ground. I stood up and was about to yell in frustration at whoever ran into me, but I froze when I saw who it was. "G-Garble?!" I yelled in shock as the red dragon sat up and rubbed his head. Instinctively, I ran up and tackled him into a hug. "I can't believe you're here!" Quickly realizing what I was doing, I pulled out and blushed, clearing my throat. "Ahhh. Erm. W-What's up man...?" I tried playing it cool. "Wait, how'd you even know where I was?"

"I asked your parents. You didn't think I'd miss out on all the fun you'd have, did ya?" He said, laughing slightly.

"But, we're in PONYville. I didn't think you'd come out all this way for me of all dragons. Especially coming out to this place..."

"Eh, I figured you'd want another fellow dragon from home to keep ya company."

"I... Actually did..." I muttered.

"Anyways, where's your brother? I'd be happy to meet him." He said.

"Actually... You've already met him... Does the name Spike ring any bells?" I asked. Garbles eyes went a little wide.

"Spike...? That's the name of that..." He slowly looked over to me, his eyes even wider. "Wait, that wimp is your...?" I nodded slowly. "O-Oh, umm..." He shifted awkwardly. "I've... Kind of treated him poorly in the past..." He mentioned.

"Don't be like that, I completely understand. Spike isn't a real dragon in my eyes, he's nothing but a wimp. I mean, a dragon who lives with ponies is a sign of weakness..." I was about to continue, but Garble shushed me.

"Normally i'd agree... However... Spike is your brother, you gotta treat him like one...'

"Ugh, why'd i have to be related to him of all dragons..."

"Don't worry, I can pick on him for ya." Garble said jokingly. Laughing slightly.

"That'd be great, actually." I said.

Garble blinked a few times in surprise. "I...I was only joking..."

"Wait, really?"

"If he's your brother, then I won't be messing with him. I have standards..."

"But you messed with him in the past, why change your mind now?"

"Because at the time, I didn't know he was your brother. You didn't either."

I sighed. "Well, you wanna go somewhere we can be alone...? D-Don't take that the wrong way, it's just... Staying away from the ponies, y-y'know?" I said, blushing slightly.

"R-Right... Yeah..." We both took off together and went off to find a better place to chill. Eventually, we found a clearing a little ways away from Ponyville, not a creature in sight. It was just us... I slowly sat down in the grass and hugged my knees, looking at the sky. Garble sat right next to me. Though he didn't get too close.

"You totally missed a lot the day you left y'know. Not only did I dominate all the dragons at tail wrestling, but I became the new champion for belching contests!" He exclaimed, smiling proudly.

"That's awesome, Garble! Though I doubt you'll be THE master!" I exclaimed, folding my arms and smirking.

"Well, no duh! You were the best there ever was in the Dragonlands!"

I blushed slightly. "Y-You think so...?" I said.

"I KNOW so! No one's ever come close to beating you!"

"I suppose, but when it comes to you playin' those bongos and doing poetry, no one does it better than you!" I exclaimed. Garble's eyes widened and his face turned redder than his scales.

"H-How did you know about that?!" He asked in shock.

"I may have spied on you at one point, and saw you... You're really good y'know..."

"But if any other dragons found out, they'd all make fun of me!" He exclaimed.

"Come on..." I said, slowly reaching over and grabbing Garbles hand without even realizing. "You really thought you'd keep it hidden from me forever?" Garble looked me straight in the eyes, dumbfounded by my actions. Once I realized what I was doing, I yanked my hand away. "O-Oh my god, I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me...!" I said, my face was very red.

"I-It's alright..." He said, looking away. I didn't even realize it, but I had apparently gotten closer to him. "I-I didn't really mind though..."

"R-Really...?" I asked in shock. Garble nodded slighty.

_God, what am I about to do...? _I thought to myself before looking over to Garble. "Um... Would you mind if I did... T-This...?" I said as I leaned my head onto his shoulder. He blushed and shook his head.

"I-I don't mind at all..." I could feel a smile creeping onto my face. "Maverick... You... Like me, don't you...?" He asked.

"...Y-Yeah... I think I do..." I replied. My heart was pounding and my face was burning. But I savored the moment. Enjoying it.

"I...I-I..." Garble tried to talk, but he was too flustered. I looked up at him.

"Do you... N-Not feel the same way...?" I asked. My voice shaking slightly. I admitted that I liked him, but... Does he not like me back? I could feel my world beginning to crumble. H-He hasn't responded yet... He doesn't like me, does he...? I felt like running, and I was about to, but I felt Garble grab my hand. I turned my head towards him and he smiled softly and without saying anything, he gave me a peck on the cheek. My face was the color of a ruby at this point. "G-Garble...!"

"I...I think I do feel the same way..." He said. I could feel my smile coming back. I wrapped my arm around his and leaned my head on his shoulder again. Nothing could ruin this moment...

"Does that mean you and I are officially... y'know, t-together...?"

"I-I think it does..."

We both stayed like this until the sun began to set.

"S-So... You wanna come back to my place...? I-I'm sure no one will mind..." I offered. Garble seemed kind of hesitant.

"I dunno... Spike doesn't really like me. And I doubt the ponies are gonna like me either..."

"Don't worry, I'll see if I can convince them..."

"Alright... Then lead the way..." We both stood up, hand in hand as we took off. I led Garble back to the castle. When we landed, I walked him inside. Twilight was waiting for me though. Instinctively, I yanked my hand away and blushed.

"A-Ah! Twilight! Hello!" I greeted nervously. Twilight gave Garble a slight glare, it seems she recognized him.

"Might I ask why you brought another dragon?" She asked coldly. It seemed she was still mad at me for what I said to Spike.

"T-This is Garble. One of my... Closest friends... And for your information, he came to me, and I offered for him to crash here for the night..." I said. Garble waved a little.

"Oh, we've met..." Twilight said. "As long as he doesn't do anything... Questionable. He's more than welcome to stay here."

"Alright..." I began to lead Garble to my room. Once Twilight was out of sight I took Garbles hand again and showed him my room. "Um... You don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me... Do you?" I asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"C-Considering we're... More than friends. I don't mind too much..."

I gave a nod and sat down on my bed. Garble just grabbed the chair that was at the desk in my room and scooted it nearby, then he sat down. We both started talking about various things to pass the time. Though after a minute or so, Spike busted in. Spike likely heard that Garble was here, so he came to see for himself.

"Garble! What are you doing here?!" He yelled, looking rather peeved as he approached the red dragon.

"Hey pipsqueak. How've you been?" He asked, smirking and giving Spike a quick noogie. Spike slapped his hand away and turned his attention towards me.

"What is HE doing here?!" He asked, growling just a little.

"He came to visit, is that a problem?"

"Yes it's a problem!"

"Come on, no need to get your spines in a twist. I'm not here to mess with ya." Garble said, flicking one of Spike's spines. "I'm here to hang with Maverick..."

Spike yanked me away and started whispering. "You better make Garble leave, or I'll tell him you like him!"

"Oh, he already knows." I muttered back.

"WHAT?!" Spike yelled in shock. "D-Does that mean you two are...?!"

"That is correct." I said, patting Spikes head and laughing. "Relax little bro."

"'Little bro'?" Spike questioned. Seemingly shocked by my gesture.

"Yeah, you're my little brother, aren't ya? Little bro..."

"H-Hold on a second!" Spike exclaimed. "You're usually not this nice to me!" He pointed to Garble. "Neither are you! What's going on here?!"

"I just figured... Since you're my brother, I oughta treat ya more like it. So I am..." I said.

"T-This is so wrong..." Spike muttered, shuddering slightly and leaving my room. He seemed to have a lot of thinking to do.

"Anywho..." I turned my attention back to Garble. "It's getting pretty late... We should probably get some sleep." I said, getting fully into bed and scooching over, patting the empty space next to me. Garble blushed and slowly got in bed with me. I laid down on my side and looked at him, he did the same. "Comfortable?"I asked.

"Y-Yeah..." I reached over and turned the lights off. Then I pulled the covers up. Garble slowly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his chest. With how close I was, I could feel the heat coming off of him. I responded by wrapping my arms around him as well. "Goodnight..." He said.

"Y-Yeah, goodnight..." I said back, both of us shutting our eyes. "...i love you..." I muttered under my breath. Doubtful that he heard me.

"...i love you too..." Garble muttered back. I smiled softly and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**And we're done! This was my first time incorporating a gay couple into my story. I think it turned out good though! Let me know what you guys think in a review!  
**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. If you liked it, be sure to follow and favorite to get notified of when this story gets updated! And I shall see you guys in the next chapter!**

**This is Robert! Signing off!~**


End file.
